


And All That You Hold Dear

by blueelvewithwings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: When Len moves into a new apartment, he is ready to move out again within days. His neighbours have a very loud love life, and they are so gorgeous that Len wishes nothing more than to be part of exactly that love life. Sadly, they are very much an established couple and would never want him like that... would they?





	And All That You Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

> //aka the one where Leonard Snart is too pan for this world.

Len was ready to move out of his apartment within twenty-four hours of having moved in. It seemed that his neighbours were having a very active sex-life, and he could hear just about every moan through the wall next to his bed, and their sounds were echoing through his still mostly-empty apartment. It took all he had to not bang against the wall and yell at them to shut up during his first day as their neighbour. Maybe they’d be more bearable during the week, and Len was gone most weekends anyway.

The problem was that they seemed to be going at it every night, and Len hated how the guy’s voice sounded so gravelly and hot and that the way he dirty-talked his girl went straight to his own groin. They were a straight couple, for god’s sake, and clearly happy together, and he hadn’t even seen either of them. He huffed and turned his back against the wall to try and sleep.

“Love to see you all spread out for me.. so open and wide. Gonna fill you up so good, blondie.” The walls must be so thin, for him to hear them that clearly. And damn, the chick sounded like she was really into it, too. It had been much too long since Len had gotten laid, if he got a hard-on from hearing his neighbours fucking already.

It was a week until he first saw him, and he promptly dropped the groceries he’d been holding. Tall, broad, muscled, in a tight-fitting shirt, bald, and with a glare that could kill you with a single glance. Wow. Len knew a lost case when he saw it, and he already knew now that he’d have to spend a great long time in the shower after this encounter. How was his neighbour with the great dirty-talk voice also so hot?

He quickly bent and picked his bag back up before giving the neighbour a shaky smile and holding out a hand. “We haven’t met yet. I’m Leonard, I live next door?”

The guy eyed him a bit warily, then grunted and grasped his hand as if he wanted to break every single bone in it. “Mick.”

And with that, he went inside and closed the door behind him. Len managed to rush into his own apartment and close the door behind him before he was opening his pants and pulling out his cock, stroking himself to an orgasm right there, with the feeling of that strong hand still on his palm, and that piercing gaze still firmly in his mind.

He was so fucked.

He met her for the first time when he was outside, clad in his most worn sweat pants and t-shirt to try and pot some plants. Suddenly a shadow fell over him, and when he looked up he saw a blonde woman, a sunny and very self-confident smile, and a body to die for. All that was wrapped up in nothing but yoga pants and a sports bra.

“Hi!” she beamed and held out her hand over the railing between their balconies. “I’m Sara, I heard you already met Mick?”

Len took her hand and promptly felt it being squeezed as if she wanted to break every bone in it.

“I… yeah?” He wouldn’t think Mick would mention meeting him, not with the way he’d been short and almost abrasive, but Len couldn’t feel warmth curl in his stomach at the thought that he’d mentioned Len to his girlfriend.

“I… ‘m Leonard?” He had no idea why he seemed to only be able to speak in questions around them, but Sara just laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of her face. Len could see the slight freckles on her nose.

He was too pan for this. It was too bad if he fell in lust with one taken person, but no, it had to be both of them, of course. As if they’d ever want someone like lanky, quiet, weird Leonard around them for more than taking on their online purchases when they weren’t home.

Their sex life certainly didn’t lead him to believe that they were looking for something to spice up their love life.

“It’s nice to meet you, Leonard. You just moved in, yes? How are you settling in?”

I’m settling in by falling in love with both my neighbours who are clearly in a committed relationship, he thought, but just smiled and shrugged.

“Lots of new things, but it’s going well. It’s nice to be able to afford a decent sized place for once.” A decent size, but with crappy cardboard walls, apparently.

They chitchatted for a little while, with Leonard getting increasingly more desperate to get away while trying not to show it just to escape the gorgeousness that was Sara Lance. How would he ever be able to think straight with her in the apartment next to him?

He was just about to excuse himself with some lame excuse for tea when his wet dream embodied walked out onto the balcony in nothing but shorts, walked up to Sara and put his hands on her hips from behind to pull her into a hug. She turned around halfway to meet Mick’s lips in a kiss, and if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Len had ever seen he didn’t know what else was. He normally was into pretty kinky things, but seeing those two kiss was better than any porn he’d ever watched. Only that these were actual people… and actually his neighbours, who were very much together and not available.

“Hey, you okay, Leonard?”Oh god, that gravelly voice saying his name…

He quickly shook his head as he realised that he’d been staring and had hopefully not drooled at the sight of them.

“Sure, just… lost in thought for a bit.”

“You should come over for dinner sometime. Mick makes the best barbecue”, Sara told him with a grin and a wink. “And then we can chat more comfortably.”

Len wanted to die at the thought of spending several hours with them, but of course he said yes, and when he finally escaped from his balcony and into his shower to see to the problem in his pants, he had agreed to a balcony barbecue on the Rory and Lance balcony the next week. He decided to wear the widest pants he owned just to be sure any problems he’d get would stay hidden.

Why did they both have to be so unfairly hot?

It was even worse that night, hearing them whisper to one another and now having faces to their voices, and also having heard them kiss. He felt ashamed for lying there and stroking himself to the sound of their coupling, but at the same time it felt like the best thing he’d ever done.

“I’ll just get my strapon, love, and then I’ll give it to you” Sara told Mick on the other side of the wall, and Len bit down on his hand to stifle his sob as he came, the mental image too much for him to bear.

How was he ever going to survive living in this apartment?

Barbecue with Mick and Sara turned out to be the best and the worst thing ever. He couldn’t stop a moan from escaping when the took the first bite of the ribs, and he could almost ignore the presence of his two crushes for a little while with so much flavour going on in his mouth. But at the same time, he was always hyper aware of Mick and Sara being there, and he was so clumsy with his words, unlike his usual self. He always prided himself on his ability to talk himself out of everything, but Mick and Sara just left him speechless and just staring at them. Really, they must think he’d be some creep, probably a stalker. But they just kept smiling and talking, and Sara sat much too close to him for decency while also holding hands with Mick, and seeing Mick’s big, strong paws grip Sara’s much smaller hand made Len have those hands all over him and wreck him. What wouldn’t he give for just one night with them… he almost asked, but of course he didn’t. He had no idea if they were open for a third, for a man, and if they’d want him. And both being turned down and having a one night stand would end up with a weird neighbourly situation, so he refrained and just smiled his desire away while munching down more barbecued meat than any one person should. The amounts of food that Mick put away were simply stunning though, and when Len asked he got a laugh and found out that they ran a studio that was both a gym and a martial arts studio. Well, that would explain the weird sounds that sounded like not-quite-sex coming from their apartment sometimes, it was probably them training at home.

Huh, there was more jacking off material for Len right there. Both of them hot and sweaty and barely clothed… he shook the thoughts off and pushed them back for later use in the shower.

“And what do you do for a living, Len?”

Len loved and hated the way she’d just migrated to calling him Len, he wanted to ask her to stop so he could put some distance between them and he never wanted her to stop saying it at the same time.

“I’m a musician” he admitted, flexing his hands a little around his cutlery. “Mostly a studio musician, but I also do my own things.” He didn’t really want to give away that he’d been booked for a bigger series of gigs recently, he wasn’t quite sure how that would work out yet. But he’d been asked to be the opening act for a big name that would play in Central City soon, and he still couldn’t believe his luck. He just had to finalise the last pieces for that.

“Oh great, what sort of music do you do?”

And there was that wretched question, but at least Sara’s interest seemed genuine. So he took a deep breath, ad tried to give her an understandable answer.

“I don’t really like to put my music in boxes, really… I kind of like to mix styles?”

“Oh, that sounds interesting… we should come watch you play sometime! Shouldn’t we, Mick?” Mick just grunted his assent, but at least he was nodding. That made his grunts more understandable to Len, Sara seemed to know what he wanted to express just fine without him needing to specify what he wanted to say. Well, that probably came with living together and sharing your life. Which led him to…

“Maybe you could… So how long have you guys been together?”

“We had our ten year anniversary in May last year, so we’re going on eleven now” Sara told him and leaned against Mick with a happy smile on her face. Mick actually smiled back at her and drew her into a kiss, and Len would absolutely kill to have that smile directed at him. Just not kill Sara, because he also wanted her to look at him the same way she looked at Mick right now.

“Wow. That’s a long time, congratulations.”

“Thanks. You got anyone?” Mick took a sip of his beer, but his eyes remained on Len, who quickly shook his head.

“Just me, myself and I.” And a head full of fantasies about his very taken neighbours.

“Aw, buddy, I’m sure you’ll find someone!” Sara clapped his thigh in a place that was too high to be appropriate, and Len died inside a little more. How would he be able to survive this woman?

“Well, if you need some fun for a night, we’re always open to thirds.”

Len actually spit out his beer at that, and Sara punched her boyfriend in the arm. “Mick! Subtlety!” She sighed and shook her head, then looked at Len. “I’m sorry, he’s… very forward sometimes. What he said, though. Our door’s open, for a friendly hug or something more.”

Some fun for a night… Len wanted to say yes so badly, but he knew he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. He knew himself, he would just fall for them even more, and then he’d have to go back to his apartment the morning after and face them in the hallway all the time, knowing that they still had each other and he didn’t have anyone… He took a deep breath and smiled at Sara, a grimace that he knew looked fake even without looking in a mirror.

“Thanks, I appreciate the offer.”

He made some excuse soon after then, and he could almost feel Sara’s disappointed look behind him as he made the few steps to his own front door. They’d told him that their offer was still open, and that he could always come to them if he needed anything, but he knew that what he really wanted they wouldn’t be able to give him. They wanted some fun for a night, and he had been stupid enough to fall for them in a matter of weeks. So he’d just hurt himself if he gave in to their offer. He should have more self preservation than that.

So he did what every sensible person would do, and threw himself in his work. The songs for the big gig were a laughing matter now, almost, and he easily had them down on paper and ready to go. He made sure to practice only when Mick and Sara were out in their studio, or to go to his own rented sound studio place to practice with his band. He really hoped they’d be able to leave a lasting impression on the audience. And maybe a tiny part of him hoped that his neighbours would come to listen to his music as well, and that they’d approve.

It was torture every night, hearing them go at it or just talk to one another, and sometimes there was a third voice, either male or female, and they were laughing and moaning right along with them. He felt so jealous on those nights and wanted to rip through the wall to claim those two, to chase everyone away that would put their hands on them, but he knew that they weren’t his. He hadn’t done more than have some smalltalk with them since their barbecue evening, and had ogled Sara doing yoga and martial arts excercises on their balcony. Sometimes Mick was doing some weight lifting outside too, and Len was sure he hadn’t read a single line of his book during that time, he was busy staring at the way Mick’s muscles were flexing when he lifted the heavy metal weights.

Sometimes, when it all got too much he would retreat to the couch in his living room so he wouldn’t have to listen to them going at it. But even then the voices and moans would carry on in his mind, and more often than not he found himself masturbating to the thought of those two, of seeing them kiss. He hardly dared to imagine them kissing him, as that would lead to both the strongest orgasms and the strongest guilt later.

He only truly talked to them again when his toilet got clogged and flowed over and Mick knocked on his door to ask why it was stinking so terribly out of Len’s apartment. Upon learning what was up he disappeared into their apartment for a while before coming back with a tool kit and going to work. Len tried not to stare too much, but a hot bodybuilder kneeling on his bathroom floor was almost too much for him. He couldn’t very well disappear in his own bedroom and jack off while Mick was still there though. When the clogging was finally (too soon) gone, Mick packed up his things and passed Len in his tiny hallway. They came chest to chest, and Len could almost feel the heat from Mick’s skin radiating towards his own. He looked up to see Mick staring at him intently. He looked back, and soon they were both leaning in. Mick had already his eyes closed as Len jerked back, pressing himself against the wall. They only wanted a one night stand, he repeated to himself. They didn’t want him the way he wanted them.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to...” Mick shrugged, looking a bit lost. “Sara could also come over, if you’re only interested in her. I’ve seen how you look at her.” He shrugged again, a little more forceful this time, and then went through the door and back into his own apartment without another word. The door falling shut behind him sounded much too final for Len’s liking.

And the thing was, he didn’t want Sara alone. He also didn’t want Mick alone. He wanted both of them, and the hot sex they seemed to be having all the time, and he wanted breakfasts together and dinners on the balcony, and he wanted cuddle time on the couch and he wanted hugs and telling them about his days and listening about theirs, and he wanted to argue over the last eggs in the fridge and who would get to shower first and he wanted to come home to them. He wanted all those things that the thirds that just stayed for a night never got. But that’s not what they wanted, he reminded himself, and went to take a shower and jerk himself off to the memory of Mick’s ass as he bent over the toilet.

Sara was standing in front of his door a few weeks later, with a bottle of wine and Chinese takeout in her hands. Len let her in even though he knew where this would lead, and soon they were sitting on the couch, munching on fried meats and delicious noddles and arguing about the latest episode of The Flash. Sara teased him and said that he was a lot like Captain Cold, and that that was just a perfect fit with Heatwave, who was a lot like Mick. Len looked down and didn’t say anything to that.

“Hey”, Sara murmured, and placed a hand on his knee. “You gotta talk to us, buddy. You look at us as if you want us, but whenever we offer you turn us down. Mick was pretty upset when you turned down his kiss. You can just… tell us to back off, if you don’t want it, okay?”

He looked down at her hand on his knee and wondered what it would feel like to have her hand in other places, as well. His shoulders, his head, his cheeks, his chest… his cock. According to the sounds Mick made, she must be an absolute queen in bed.

It was only when Sara sighed and started to retreat her hand that he actually found his voice. “Wait. I… it’s not that easy.”

“Why not? Either you want it or you don’t, Len. Either both of us or one of us. It’s just sex, not that difficult.”

Len took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to see her walking out on him.

“But… what if I’d only want more than sex?”

There was silence for a moment, and then he felt himself being tugged off the sofa, dragged out of his own apartment and into theirs, and then he was shoved on a couch next to Mick before Sara sidled up to him on the other side.

“Figured him out, Mikey”, she grinned. “He’s a relationship kinda guy.”

“Huh. Shoulda just said so. Been looking for a stable third for ages. Been wanting you for ages, idiot.” Mick just slung an arm around Len’s shoulders and pulled him close. “So you gonna stay tonight or what?”

“I..what?” As always, those two just rendered him speechless, but Sara just laughed and leaned her head on his shoulders.

“I think you heard him just right. So… are you gonna stay or what?”

Len just let out a huff of laughter and curled up between them, his head pillowed on Mick’s shoulder just like Sara’s lay on his own.

“You two are crazy.”

“Mh, that’s not a bad thing though. Not necessarily. So?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah. I’ll stay. If the kisses are good.”

And with that, he found himself turned onto his back and tossed over Mick’s lap while Sara was hovering over him for a moment. Then she bent down and brought her lips to his, and Len couldn’t even feel ashamed for the loud moan he let out at the feeling of her lips against his own. Their long, deep kiss was only interrupted when Len was pulled up again, flush against a strong, broad chest, and then Mick’s lips were on his own and Mick’s tongue was down his throat, and he was being kissed like he’d never been before. He already felt light-headed and out of his depth before Sara placed her hands on his thighs and slid them higher and higher.

He came in his pants like a teenager before she’d even reached his crotch.

“My”, she purred, “I like you. Come on, bedroom now.”

Before he could even respond, Mick just hoisted him up and over his shoulder, soiled jeans and all, and carried him off to what was presumably the bedroom.

Len found out that night that Sara was a queen in bed, and that Mick and Sara were two of the most imaginative people he’d ever been with, and having five orgasms in one night hurt like hell but was so, so worth it.

When he slowly blinked awake late the next morning it was to Mick snoring in his ear while the other side of the bed was empty. He slowly sat up and untangled himself from the sheets and Mick’s arms to go and find Sara. He found her in the kitchen, happily flipping pancakes and tossing him a dirty smile when he saw him standing there in nothing but a pair of Mick’s boxers that he’d found in a drawer.

“Awake again already? I thought we’d drained you for good last night.”

He slowly approached her, not quite sure how to behave now, and if they had been truthful about wanting him for more last night, but Sara turned around and drew him into a sweet, chaste kiss before turning back to her pancakes. “I’m glad you stayed. We’ve been wanting you with us for a long while now. It was torture, knowing that you’re on the other side of that wall and not with us, where we wished you belonged.”

“It was torture being on the other side of that wall and not with you. I never thought you would want me, though… or not for more than a night.”

“Hm, let me think… a gorgeous man, our age, smart as fuck, with a smirk to die for, who’s also a musician and loves Mick’s cooking, someone who obviously has a crush on both of us, who doesn’t judge us for taking in a third… I have yet to find a downside to you, Leonard Snart.”

“I think you’re the only one who thinks that” he remarked dryly and tried to steal a piece of pancake, just to have it slapped out of his hand by a bigger, stronger one.

“Wrong. I think so too. And you didn’t stay for morning cuddles.” He found himself being pulled back into Mick’s arms and soon he was enveloped in a warm embrace, with Mick’s face buried in his neck and his arms securely around Len.

“Sara was missing so I went to find her”, he murmured, and Mick just hummed.

“s Saturday. Sara always makes pancakes in bed on Saturday. Come back with me.”

“You two should go back, Mick is terrible if he doesn’t get his fill of cuddles” Sara supplied with a wink and went back to flipping pancakes. “Then we’ll have breakfast in bed and then we can talk.”

Sara found them snuggling in bed a little while later then, Len wrapped up in Mick’s arms and blankets so much he could hardly peek out, but he swore it was the most comfortable he’d ever felt. He still shuffled to sit up alongside Mick as Sara crawled in and expertly balanced a tray with an awe-inspiring tower of pancakes on it. It ended up on Len’s lap, as Len was in the middle, and soon all three of them were munching on the pancakes. Len would have thought that no one could put away that much food, not even between the three of them, but he soon learned his first lesson about people with physical jobs and their need for food.

“Gotta keep the muscles up somehow”, Mick told him between two bites of pancakes while Sara just chuckled.

“Bodybuilders, you know? Always need big muscles” she grinned and reached over to pat Mick’s impressive biceps.

“You should watch Blondie train though, she kicks anyone’s ass”, Mick retorted and grabbed the next pancake.

And so Len did. He sat on their living room floor while Sara trained, and this time he didn’t even have to go and jack off in a cold shower afterwards but could just smile at her and have her come over and sit in his lap and rub against him until they were both gasping in pleasure. And then he watched her train some more, and it truly was the most fascinating sight he’d ever seen. And just days later he found himself in their studio and watched Mick train. He was sure he’d never be able to take his eyes off Mick’s arms ever again, but then Sara started flexing as well. He was so screwed. And so fucked. And so very well-fucked, too.

Two weeks into their arrangement and he still didn’t quite trust them to really want him by their side, but slowly but surely, more and more things of his migrated into Mick and Sara’s apartment, and soon he spent more time at their place than across the hallway in his own space. He found a key being shoved at him at some point, and just a couple of months into their dating he had just about moved in. His own apartment was little more than storage space at this point, and he only went there to water his plants. The ones that weren’t standing on Mick and Sara’s balcony, that was.

And then it was time for his big concert, and as he saw Mick and Sara in the first row, holding hands and beaming at him, he couldn’t help but to grin back and give them a little wink before he settled in and started strumming chords on his guitar. He closed his eyes to settle into the mood for his first song, and the words came to him easily then. He had written this one shortly after meeting Sara and Mick, and he had to laugh at how little truth it held by now.

_I live in the flat next door_  
And I can hear you fuck your girlfriend through the wall  
But the only thing we share  
Is the slightest nod as we’re passing on the stairs

(“Good thing we share more than the slightest nod as we’re passing on the stairs by now” Sara told him later that night as they were lying in bed, and Len’s response was swallowed up by one of Mick’s deep, passionate kisses. Len absently thought that the song wasn’t true at all anymore. He didn’t live in the flat next door anymore. He was here now, and well and truly at home.)

**Author's Note:**

> //This was originally inspired by the first lines of a song by Steven Wilson, [People Who Eat Darkness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPcoUCFAVcQ). The song is actually about terrorism and how terrorists often blend in with society before they commit an act of terror, but those first lines... they just called for a cheesy, cracky, slightly desperate fanfic of Len slowly going mad with desire xD The first lines are also the one Len sings at the end. Title is also taken from that song.  
> More inspiration came from talking to the lovely people over at the Flarrowverse Shipyard discord~


End file.
